


Fun Fishing Trip From Hell

by orphan_account



Category: MARIKIN online 4
Genre: They just go fishing hhgfdklhsdfg, except its also hell, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taiyou has been instructed to get a relaxing hobby for anger management, but Eclair just so happened to end up tagging along.





	Fun Fishing Trip From Hell

Taiyou walked down the hill, still groggy from having just woken up. It was 4 am, far too early to be awake- but supposedly, the earlier you head out, the easier the task ahead would be. With a metal case in one hand and a fishing rod in the other, he made his way to the docks.

As much as he hated being there, he sort of had to be. His newly-forced-upon anger management counselor had recommended he take up a relaxing hobby, and suggested fishing. Due to Taiyou pulling his axe on the poor man before any other suggestions could be thrown out there, he had just said “fuck it” and decided fishing would work. 

He approached the end of the dock, where his rental boat was. It was dark and foggy and hard to see anything, so he had to make an estimated guess as to where its specific location was. He set his rod down next to him and his lure box next to the bucket, and began to row out to the middle of the lake. The sun wouldn’t rise for at least another hour, so Taiyou would have to grow accustomed to the darkness until then.

“This is… actually rather nice,” he said to himself. “I might make a habit out of this if it goes well.” Of course, he’d have to get used to waking up so early every morning first.

Everything was nice, everything was fine. Taiyou, for the first time in quite a long time, was at peace with himself and the world.

“WHAT. THE FUCK. IS GOING ON.”

Taiyou jumped at the sudden exclamation, nearly jumping off the boat in panic. Who? What?? When??? Where and why???? The voice sounded familiar, and close. Too close. Had someone tagged along with him in his boat? It was too small for anyone to have hidden anywhere. No storage compartments, as far as he knew. Then the realisation hit him that it was too dark for him to see and he was extremely tired and probably wouldn’t have noticed if anyone was on with him. Wonderful.

While his mind was racing with thoughts, trying to comprehend what was going on, a white figure moved out from the seat beneath him, scaring the shit out of him once again. How could anything that large comfortably fit in such a tight space? The figure moved erratically, and had at least a foot on him height-wise. Out here in the middle of the lake, he was defenseless- his axe was at home and how the hell do you even fight with a fishing rod? Taiyou, normally the aggressive and terrifying one, was frozen in place as the figure turned to face him, towering over the rather pathetic looking priest.

“Where the fuck am I and what the hell is happening????”

That voice…

“.......Eclair?!?”

“Uh… shit, Taiyou? Dude, are we in a fucking boat?” She seemed just as confused as Taiyou was, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for her. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around, somehow taking in her surroundings despite it being completely dark out. “Why the hell are you on a boat at like, what is it, midnight? It’s sooooo dark out this is RIDICULOUS.”

“It’s 4, not midnight. And it was recommended by my anger management, which you are not helping with right now. So, how about I just bring you back to the docks once the sun comes up a bit more, and we can-”

“Hahaha, check out how far i can throw this stick!” Eclair exclaimed, not listening to a word he said, as she hurled one of the paddles out into the water. It landed with a splash and sank immediately.

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING??” He shrieked as she did the exact same thing with the other, a dumb look on her face the whole time. Taiyou rose to his feet and put his hands in front of his mouth in shock and anger. 

“What?”

“You just threw away our ONLY WAY OF GETTING TO SHORE.”

“Oh. Sorry I’m still a bit high from last night haha. Kinda have a headache, actually.” She pulled her pipe seemingly out of nowhere and began to smoke from it. Taiyou immediately smacked it out of her hands and into the water. “Hey man, what the fuck??”

“An eye for an eye.”

“Yeah, and a bitch move for a bitch move,” she said as she shoved him off the boat and into the water. “Get fucked!”

\---

It was 5 am now, or about that time anyways. Taiyou was hunched over and shivering on one end of the boat, and Eclair was on the other end, splayed out and seemingly melting onto the seat. “I’m boooooooored. Can’t you call any of those other freaks to come help us? I wanna go home and get high again.”

“I would, but I left my phone at home. Today was supposed to be a RELAXING day, cut off from the outside world, in case you didn’t notice. And if you want to go home so badly, why don’t you call them yourself?”

“Hahaha, no. Half of them have my number blocked, and the ones that don’t would never get up this early even if their fuckin’ life depended on it.”

Taiyou groaned and curled up tighter. “Well I fucking wonder why. After all, you’re such a joy to be around.” In the distance, the first bit of sunlight was starting to shine, but the area would be cool for much longer. “I’d better not get hypothermia from this damned trip.”

“Why don’t you just swim back? You’re already soaked!”

“I’m not going back in that water, it’s freezing! Besides, if anyone should have to swim back to the shore it’s you. This is MY boat, I’M paying to rent it. NOT YOU.”

“What, you seriously think someone like me can swim? ‘Miss High 24/7’?? If I weren’t sober, I’d probably have fallen out and drowned by now.”

“Well that’s a shame.”

“Hey, you’re the one who threw out my fucking pipe. And besides, if I were high this trip would be even more miserable. I get stupidly seasick and being high makes it like a million times worse.” She grimaced at the thought.

“If you know you get seasick like that, then why would you smoke anyways??”

“So dealing with you is easier, duh.” She flashed a smug grin and leaned back over the boat, dipping the top of her head in the water. “So, you gonna use that stupid fishing rod or what? At least do something while we’re out here other than being a miserable bitch, right?”

Taiyou begrudgingly picked up said fishing rod, baited it, and threw it in the water right next to Eclairs face. She shot up and cursed at Taiyou, but he decided to ignore her. “Just block her out,” he thought. “Do what you came here to do and relax. It’s fine, everything is fine. This is ok. Things can be fine.”

And that could have been true. For a brief moment, there was calm between the two. A period of peace, with no arguing or petty fighting. And by brief, I mean about three minutes, where Eclair then started rocking the boat for no conceivable reason other than that she was bored. 

“ECLAIR. STOP.” Taiyou was pressed against the bottom of the boat, desperately trying to stay on as Eclair violently bounced back and forth, filling the boat with water and threatening to capsize the both of them. Though he’d have tackled her if he could, he was unable to keep his footing and kept falling back down every time he tried. 

“What, can’t I have just a bit of fun? Hahahaha! C’mooon man, loosen up!”

“You’re going to make us fucking sink!!”

“Cool!!!”

Taiyou gave a quick prayer to make it out of this alive, then started shuffle-swimming over to her. With this much water in the boat, it may as well just be considered a pool. Eclair was too focused on rocking the boat to notice or care, leaving her open and vulnerable. Taiyou grabbed her leg and pulled her down onto the floor with him. 

“Whoa, hey, what the hell are you doing??” Eclair started flailing her arms and legs, kicking Taiyou in the face. He recoiled back and slammed his head against the metal tackle box as Eclair scrambled to her hands and knees, backing up to the tip of the bow. 

“Taiyou- hey, Taiyou, you good? ...Taiyou???”

And then the boat tipped, sending the two into the depths of the lake.

\---

The sun shone brightly, directly into Taiyous face as he slept. “Just a bit longer,” he thought, “I don’t have much work to do today…”

His bed was so nice and warm, he didn’t want to get up. Warm, and hard. And grainy… Where was he again? Finally coming to his senses, he sat up and looked around at the small rockpile he was on, and at the lake surrounding him. The events of earlier that morning came flooding back to him. Where the everliving FUCK was Eclair, and how could he make her suffer for what she did?

He heard a noise coming from the other side of the rockpile. Somebody mumbling to themselves… Eclair, probably. Taiyou shakily got to his feet and snuck over to eavesdrop. When she was in sight, she was hunched over their boat, flipped over to dry on the rocks. She was making… something, though he couldn’t see with her in the way.

“...this would be so much easier if they’d just believe me, and come and help when I need it, but nooo, Eclair’s always high off her shits… Eclair could never tell a reliable story, Eclair’s just annoying as hell… God dammit, maybe they’re fuckin’ right… now I’ve gotta do something about it, how inconvenient can this day get? Not like I asked to be here…”

Eclair then stood up with whatever she was making in her arms, and turned to walk back to Taiyou before she noticed he’d been standing there all along. “Oh, uh… hey there, Taiyou. I’m uh. Sorry about earlier.” She held out a stick with a piece of driftwood crudely tied to it. “I made us a new paddle, so we can get back to land.” As Taiyou grabbed the other end, it fell apart into a pile on the rocks beneath them.

“...ah. Great.”

Though normally Taiyou would have blown up then and there, he felt strangely sympathetic. “I have a better idea, anyways. We can hang onto the boat and kick our way back instead.”

Eclair paused, then nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. We could probably get back way faster that way than we would have with paddles.”

“I doubt that, but it’s still faster than waiting for someone else to save us.” Maybe he was just worn out from everything up until this moment, but getting worked up about this seemed like a waste of energy. Right now, Taiyou just wanted to make sure he and Eclair made it back safely. Or at the very least, himself. “Come on, let’s push this back into the water and go from there.”

“Hell yeah, let’s do this!”

\---

After about an hour of unsynchronized kicking, the distant shore seemed to finally be getting close. The two had worked up a sort of rhythm, and were making steady progress.

“Man, I don’t think I’ve been sober for this long in years.”

“You’ve only been sober for about half a day.”

“Hahaha, yeah…”

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. “Well, as annoying as you are regardless, you’re a lot more tolerable this way. It’s nice to be able to have an actual conversation with you for once.”

Eclair turned and gave him a half-hearted smile. “Well, I’m still gonna go home and just get high again. Hopefully I never have to see your sorry face while sober in my LIFE after this.”

Taiyou stopped kicking and flicked her in the head. “Don’t make me regret being nice to you, you absolute heathen.” She just laughed in response.

“You know, if you’re so much calmer when you’re sober, what was the point of you acting up so much earlier? Do you just enjoy seeing me suffer?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Can’t let my public rep of being totally insufferable get hurt just because I can think straight, am I right?” Though said jokingly, Eclair seemed genuinely upset by the fact that people saw her that way. “Then people would start bugging me all the time to do stuff!”

As she finished her sentence, she stopped where she was and let Taiyou swim ahead. “Hey, I can touch the ground here! Hooooly fuck, we’re back, that took foreeeever!!!” When Taiyou tried letting go and touching the bottom, he went right under. “Hahaha, short bitch.”

“Shut your mouth.”

The two climbed onto shore with the boat beside them, miraculously in perfect condition. “Sorry about getting everything lost but your boat, Taiyou,” Eclair said, avoiding eye contact. “I can get you a new fishing rod if you want.”

“Thanks, but I really don’t think I’m going to go fishing again after this.”

“Fair enough.”

“EVER.”

“Ok ok I get it, I ruined fishing for ya. Don’t need to hammer it in.” She shrugged and backed up. “Well, I’m just gonna… go now. See you.” She started walking towards the path leading away from the beach, when Taiyou stopped her.

“Look, I’m trying my best to keep my anger down here, so make this easy for me, alright? I’m… I won’t hold any of this against you. If you ever want to talk to me,” he said through gritted teeth, “the Church’s doors are always open for you.”

“...thanks.”

“And with that being said, get out of my face before I send you to hell myself.” An empty threat, sure, but one he meant with all his heart regardless. Worn out or not, he was willing to do his best to kick her ass if she pushed it any more.

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try, asshole.” She stuck out her tongue and headed on her way, leaving Taiyou standing there on the beach alone. He picked up his boat by the front and began dragging it back to the docks where it belongs.

\---

About a week later, after not seeing Eclair even once, Taiyou found his fishing rod and tackle box placed at the door of the Church waiting for him. Inside the box was a note from Eclair, which read...

“Dear Taiyou- I’m sorry for everything that happened on that fishing trip. I’ll try to be more mindful of where I pass out at 3 AM from now on. And maybe, we could hang out more? JusT KIDdING!! FUCK you. Bitch.”

-Eclair

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking stupid


End file.
